For many sensors, in particular in the automobile industry, the exact alignment of the sensor during installation is decisive, because the performance of the sensor system and the measuring accuracy of the sensor depend on the precision of the installation. This is also true for image sensor systems in the motor vehicle, in particular for stereo camera systems, the image sequences of which provide information about the surroundings of the vehicle, in particular the distance to preceding vehicles or other objects when the relative positions of the individual image sensors are known. The measuring accuracy of such sensor systems greatly depends on the installed sensors maintaining their specified alignments. As a rule, holding elements having sufficient mechanical stiffness for ensuring the specified alignment are provided for the sensor or sensors. Holding devices, installed on the windshield of the vehicle, preferably using adhesives, are provided in connection with image sensing systems. These holding devices are designed in such a way that they are also used as an optical screen against the incidence of scattered light. In one embodiment, the shape of these holding elements is that of an obliquely sectioned cone, i.e., funnel. These holding elements are mounted on the windshield of the vehicle prior to windshield installation, and the camera is inserted into the holding element after the windshield is installed. Therefore, the correct alignment of the holding element with respect to the vehicle is essential for the accuracy of the sensor measurement.